1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus including an improved polarizer film, and the polarizer film thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat display apparatuses. One of these flat display apparatuses is an electroluminescent display apparatus which is an active matrix type display apparatus that is expected to become a next generation display apparatus due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. Also, compared to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus, an organic light emitting display apparatus having an emissive layer comprising an organic material has superior features in terms of luminance, driving voltage, response speed, and its capability to realize multi-colors.
The organic light emitting display apparatus may have a problem in that a luminance difference between regions of a panel may occur due to a voltage drop. The organic light emitting display apparatus includes common electrodes for applying a constant voltage to entire pixels, and in this regard, when voltage is applied to the common electrodes, the constant voltage may be normally applied to a region adjacent to a voltage applying unit whereas voltage less than a desired constant voltage is applied to another region farther from the voltage applying unit since a voltage drop occurs due to an increase in resistance. When the constant voltage decreases, a voltage difference between a common electrode and pixel electrodes arranged in a corresponding pixel also decreases so that luminance relatively deteriorates, compared to the region to which the constant voltage is normally applied. Recently, the size of panels has become large-scale so that the luminance difference due to the voltage drop increases even more.
The present embodiments discussed below overcome the problems discussed above as well as provide additional advantages.